The present invention relates to portable staging. For major public events, outdoors or in large arenas, the setting up of staging involves several days of construction, even when prefabricated modules are used to the maximum practical extent. The inventorying of parts to be assembled or disassembled creates vulnerability to loss or damage. Substantial commitments of skilled labor and supervision time are necessary parts of successful preparation.
It is an important object of the invention to provide portable stage apparatus which can be carried over the road and immediately erected without assembly of significant subassemblies or parts (such omission being made to a greater extent than in the state of the art), consistent with establishing a stage size when erected of at least 30 ft. by 30 ft. and preferably substantially larger in both major dimensions.